


Dance Moms quotes

by Sparkling_Platypus_King



Category: Original Work, dance moms - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Platypus_King/pseuds/Sparkling_Platypus_King
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Girls what are you doing those legs are about as straight as Elton John


	2. Chapter 2

Don't look at me, look at me with your ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont respond to anything for a week because my family is going camping before we start school again so fair warning still love you though Allison


	3. Chapter 3

Begone witch you have no power here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had enough time to add another chapter


End file.
